yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Signer Dragon
The Signer Dragons are a series of Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters, introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These legendary dragons play a part in the legend of the Crimson Dragon, as well as being connected to the Signers themselves. That connection being that these legendary beasts, who actually joined forces with the Crimson Dragon, were the ones who sealed an evil within the Nazca Lines. That same evil, which is now known as the "Earthbound Immortals", reappeared once again in the world as Duel Monsters cards used by the Dark Signers. All Signer Dragons have been featured in the anime and have been released in the OCG/TCG. They are: "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Life Stream Dragon". In the anime, Professor Fudo gave the "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", and "Black Rose Dragon" Duel Monsters cards to Rex Goodwin. These cards were originally designed so that their corresponding Signer could activate the safety switches for the Ener-D system. Members Variations Reflecting the rivalry between the two main characters Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are the only "Signer Dragons" to have different upgraded versions. It is worth noting, however, that "Life Stream Dragon" has its downgraded, armored version, "Power Tool Dragon", which is a required Synchro Material Monster for its Summon. /Assault Mode "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" have their own /Assault Modes: "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" and "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" having 500 more ATK and DEF, 2 more levels and an "upgraded" effect of the original monsters. Both of these monsters were Summoned by Yusei and Jack in a special episode. Majestic The Majestic Dragons are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend", summoned by Tuning "Majestic Dragon" with one of the Dragons and 1 Level 1 non-Tuner monster. They tend to have multiple powerful effects, currently being some of the strongest of all Synchro Monsters, but are balanced out by returning themselves to the Extra Deck during the End Phase while reviving their previous form from the Graveyard. There are 2 "Majestic" forms; "Majestic Star Dragon" and "Majestic Red Dragon", which were used in the anime by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, respectively. Malefic "Stardust Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon with a "Malefic" form; "Malefic Stardust Dragon". This card was used in The Tenth Anniversary Movie by Paradox. It has released in both the TCG and the OCG. It is highly unlikely that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will receive a "Malefic" form due to Stardust being the only monster card stolen from the 5D's timeframe. Cosmic Synchro Monsters The Cosmic Synchro Monsters are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". They are not Synchro Summoned in the usual method. The Opening BELIEVE IN NEXUS originally confirmed the existence what was later revealed to be the Accel Synchro counterpart/evolution of "Stardust Dragon." Thus far, Stardust's counterpart ("Shooting Star Dragon") is the only confirmed Accel Synchro evolution of a Signer Dragon. However, Jack's new ace monster "Red Nova Dragon" ("Red Dragon Archfiend's" counterpart/evolution), is not an Accel Synchro, but uses a method called "Double Tuning" to achieve evolution and is in the same power range as Shooting Star. Both monsters were released in Starstrike Blast. Their ATK seems to be their original counterparts' Majestics forms' ATK - 500 (Majestic Star Dragon's ATK: 3800 - 500 = 3300 (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK)) (Majestic Red Dragon's ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500 (Red Nova Dragon's ATK)). Also their DEF is equal to the ATK of their original forms. Limit Over Accel Synchro Monsters The Limit Over Accel Synchro monster is considered to be the ultimate type of Synchro Monster. In the anime, summoning a Limit Over Accel Synchro requires the duelist to achieve Over Top Clear Mind. Reaching this state will cause the duelist, and their Duel Runner to become a shining gold color, implicating the god-like power involved with performing this type of Synchro Summon. Limit Over Accel Synchros are Synchro Summoned in a similar way to Cosmic Synchro Monsters. However, they do not require their corresponding Signer counterpart in their summoning requirements. They use 2 normal Synchro Monsters, plus 1 Tuner Synchro Monster, which is the same to how Delta Accel Synchro Monsters are Synchro Summoned. There is only 1 Limit Over Accel Synchro Monster: "Shooting Quasar Dragon". It must be Synchro Summoned, and it cannot be Special Summoned any other ways. However, despite this downfall, it is able to attack once for every Synchro Material Monster used to Synchro Summon it, and it can negate 1 card or effect per turn. It can also call for backup, Special Summoning a "Shooting Star Dragon" from the Extra Deck if it ever gets removed from the field. In the anime, it was Synchro Summoned using all of the other Signer Dragons (the exception being, of course, "Stardust Dragon") as Synchro Material Monsters, utilizing the effect of "Life Stream Dragon" to reduce their levels' to 1. Downgraded forms "Life Stream Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon to have a downgraded form, "Power Tool Dragon", which is a mechanized/shell form of itself. "Power Tool Dragon" searches for Equip Spell Cards and cannot be destroyed when it is equipped with one. This sets up for "Life Stream Dragon" who uses Equip Spells in the Graveyard for protection. Duel Dragons In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga, the Signer Dragons do not appear. Instead, a similar series known as the Duel Dragons is featured. Many of them are slightly redesigned Signer Dragons, named "Ancient Pixie Dragon", "Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon", "Moonlight Rose Dragon", "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Spark Dragon". (Only the Duel Dragon's counterpart of "Life Stream Dragon" remains unknown, although as "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" is stated to be a Duel Dragon in its own right, there may not be one.) All 6 of these Signer Dragons' counterparts are currently released in the OCG, but only 1 is released in the TCG so far. Playing Style There are various kinds of playing styles for each dragon, especially "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". All of the dragons (except "Life Stream Dragon") have no specific Summoning Conditions and are easily Synchro Summoned onto the Playing Field. Thus they can be used in almost any Extra Deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Majestic Dragon * Debris Dragon * Stardust Xiaolong * Stardust Phantom * Dandylion * Treeborn Frog * Battle Fader * Kinka-byo * Marauding Captain * The Tricky * Bri Synchron * Junk Synchron * Unknown Synchron * Cyber Dragon * Arcane Apprentice * Assault Beast * Plaguespreader Zombie * Glow-Up Bulb * Summoner Monk Spells * One for One * Stardust Shimmer * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Card Trader * Foolish Burial * Red Dragon Vase * Silver Wing Traps * Wicked Rebirth * Descending Lost Star * Ultimate Offering Synchro Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black-Winged Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Power Tool Dragon * Life Stream Dragon * Formula Synchron Fusion Monsters * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste Trivia * Despite the fact that "Stardust Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon" and "Life Stream Dragon" fought against the Earthbound Immortals in the past, the Crimson Dragon did not awaken the true form of "Power Tool Dragon" in the present when it was going against Devack (a Dark Signer with the very Earthbound Immortal it had defeated 5000 years ago). * It appears that forgery of the Signer Dragons cannot be done without imperfections - when Paradox stole Yusei's Stardust Dragon, the copy was a black-bordered card with a mirrored image, something that was not observed in any of the other cards that Paradox copied. The hologram of the monster, however, was unaltered. In contrast, the card copies of Red Dragon Archfiend that Lester created were identical to the real ones, but the holograms of the monster itself replaced the red coloration with yellow, purple, and teal, a different one for each copy. * All male Signers' Dragons are Level 8. All female Signers' Dragons are Level 7. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's